4 AM Phone Call
by Shugo-Ookami
Summary: John loves to call Dave at the most randomest of hours just to hear his accent. [Rated T for language]


A/n: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS

Inspired by: post/43841175025/suggested-anonymously

It was damn near 4 AM when Dave's phone started buzzing loudly near his ear, making him roll over so he could make it stop. He had a feeling he knew who it was already before even looking at the caller I.D. Blinking awake, his eyes screaming as he focused on the bright screen, he groaned lowly and unlocked it to answer the call. "Dammit, Egbert. Whaddya think you're doin at a fucking time like this?" He growled out, his voice thick from sleep.

A low chuckle sounded through the receiver, causing the blonde to smile slightly even though he was irritated at his buck toothed friend. "Aww, Dave. Don't be grouchy with me. It's almost 7 AM-"

"For you!" Said blonde interrupted, another growl leaving his throat as he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes again, a hand rubbing his face slowly before falling beside his head.

"Well, yeah…For me…Heh…Sorry, Strider. Sometimes I forget we live in different time zones!" Came the same exact response from John that the Strider boy got every single time he was called at ungodly hours of the day. "I just wanted to talk to you before I left for school." John whined softly.

Dave sighed softly, practically hearing the pout in John's voice. "Did ya seriously hafta call me though? Ya couldn't have text me later?" He heard rustling from the other as if John was getting out of his bed. His thoughts were confirmed as John told him to hold on and heard the phone being set down on the other's bed. Grunting softly, he rolled onto his side and yawned loudly before perking up as he heard the phone being picked back up. "Dude, I'm serious. S'only 4 o'clock in the fuckin' morning."

And another chuckle was brought out of John's throat, something Dave never tired of no matter what time it was, before the blue-eyed boy spoke again. "Sorree~ I wanted to hear you instead of reading the messages!"

"Yer far too chipper, dude. Even if it IS 7 AM fer you. This ain't fair to me."

There was silence for a moment before John sighed softly. "I'll hang up then. You go back to sleep."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. How hard is that fer you to understand, Egderp?"

John, now thoroughly confused, started chuckling softly. "I thought I told you not to call me that, Dave."

"Yeah. Ya did. Don't mean I won't." Dave replied, yawning lowly again as he curled up into his comfortable bed. "Hey….What time are ya gonna be home tonight?"

"Um…around 4 or so…Why?"

"Because, then I can talk ta ya without knowin ya called me only to hear my accent." The blonde said with a smirk, a quiet chuckle leaving him as he heard John flustering about on the other end. "Nice try, dude. But I know ya far too well ta know why yer callin' me at fucking weird hours." There were a few moments of silence, almost uncomfortable silence, before Dave sighed softly. "John, that don't mean I don't want ya ta call me, okay? Just…think about the damn time fer me. I got school too ya know."

"I know."

"Good. Now git to school before yer late."

"Okay, Mom."

Dave groaned and covered his eyes with his free hand. "Damn straight. Now git. Call me later."

"Skype date?" Came John's questions, his voice soft in hopes of being able to see his bestfriend/boyfriend later on that day.

A smile finally appeared on the blonde's lips before he replied to the other. "Sure. But we're NOT watchin' any Southern based movies this time just so you can make me try to imitate them!"

"Okay okay!….Love you"

"I love you too…Now go. I'm going back to bed." He heard John's laughter on the other end, making him groan. "Quit laughin! You've got an accent too ya know!" He grumbled before hanging up and setting his phone aside. Not even five seconds later, he got a text message from John. He looked at it and groaned, a blush creeping up onto his face, making his freckles stand out more than usual. "Damn him." He grumbled, ignoring John's message and pulling the blankets back up over his head to go back to sleep.

_You know that accent is sexy as hell to me, Dave :B I'll find a movie that's based around my area or something! Talk to you later!_


End file.
